Ghost Ship
by broken mind
Summary: Ghost Ship They find the eerie ship, but the evil isn't so clearly visible. It's within them, it is around them, and there is nowhere to escape. slash rape sex violence. Chapter 6 is up!
1. A new Mission

disclaimer: mostly based on the movie, another character is added, but the other characters remain mostly like they appear in the movie. nothing's mine, except for the imagination and ceilí  
rating: R!! - horror, violence and sex/rape/slash  
summary: They find the ship, but the evil isn't so clearly visible. It's within them, it is around them, and there is nowhere to escape.  
  
  
A new Mission  
  
The salvage crew aboard the tugboat Arctic Warrior was the best in the business. Under the leadership of Captain Sean Murphy and with the expertise of salvage team leader Maureen Epps, First Mate Greer and technicians Dodge, Munder, Ceilí and Santos, they could locate any abandoned vessel, patch her up 'till she's seaworthy and drag her back to shore...for a price.   
  
Dodge pulled the cable in hard and shouted to Munder to hurry. They had to get the Arctic Warrior ready for the new job. Murphy had this specific glow in his eyes, so they really had to hurry. But for Murphy, they just weren't fast enough.  
"You need to haul ass!" he shouted at them.  
Munder shook his head in despair. "He wants us two to fix this piece of shit in less than a day just because of some huge, old ship floating adrift off the coast of Alaska in a remote region of the Bering Sea, and we aren't even sure about how much she's worth..." the rest of his sentence went unheard.   
"She's not a piece of shit!" Dodge grinned. "You gotta relax. Murphy's not rushing us without reason. There may be a fortune out there. He knows more than he's telling." Dodge always had this sensibility for the mysterious Murphy. None of them knew much about him, and still they were as close as friends. They had been working together for now more than two years and all of them already made a fortune with towing lost ships back to shore.   
"And why the fuck ain't nobody helping us? Where's Santos and where's the girl?" The brown haired man was clearly troubled by the thought of having the responsibility to have to repair the ship so all alone. Dodge wasn't of great help, for he was always joking around.  
"You really gotta calm down, dude! Ceilí's gone to buy food, and Santos...well, I dunno where Santos is."  
"He could at least help us finishing with it today. I thought he'd be the pro here!" Munder grinned and tossed away the piece of cloth with what he had been cleaning the chrome front of the engine block. From afar he spotted a person approaching the ship.   
"Santos. You're late!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sean Murphy tilted his head, he felt a tremendous pain. Grabbing the bottle of water next to him, he spilled the most of it. "Damnit!" he cursed under his breath. When Canadian Air Force pilot Jack Ferriman recruited him and his team to investigate a mysterious vessel that he had found, Murphy had felt this strange fear and increasing desire to find it.   
The thought was driving him mad. Could it be? No, there was no rational explanation for this. It just couldn't be the Antonia Graza. But what if? By the law of the sea, any vessel discovered on international waters can be claimed by whomever is fortunate enough to find her and skilled enough to haul her back to port. And that meant that the ship was his, well, almost.  
"Hey, what's up?" Maureen Epps poked her head into the office.  
"Nothing...I was thinking..." he replied.  
"Seems to me as if you were quite lost in your thoughts. Is it the ship?" She always seemed to know what was on his mind. But he now smiled dismissively and wiped away her worries.  
"Let us go for a drink, ok?" He stood up and went over to her. Epps smiled and together they left the office. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and once again thought how much love she felt for this man. He was the closest thing she had to a father, and she loved him like a daughter loved her father. But she also felt that something obviously troubled him. 


	2. Change of Frame

Change of frame  
  
"With your technical expertise it can't be that hard to get the radar working correcty." Ceilí joked and punched Dodge playfully on the back. The blond girl had too much power and tumbled down onto the seat with him.   
"As if I knew how to deal with it!" The young man lifted her up from his lap, she was as light as a feather. She wasn't tall, too, but still she was strong and hard working. She was 27 years old, the youngest of the team, but she didn't look it, being as energetic and wild as a teenager. They didn't know much about her, just that she had come from Ireland only weeks ago, how old she was and that her name was Ceilí. The Irish girl had been the last to come to the group to work for Murphy, yet she had become an essential member, her knowledge of ships and technical details was almost as huge as Murphy's. Dodge believed that this was the reason that he at first didn't want to have her around, but after the first mission he had to admit that she was good at what she did.   
Dodge, too, thought that she was good. She was intelligent and to his mind amazingly beautiful, but he had to focus on his job. She usually did not hang around with them in their free time, for Epps, Munder, Greer, Santos, Murphy and he himself were doing so.   
The girl now drank from her pint of beer and looked around lazily. "I wanna go out again..." she said plainly.  
Greers glared at her. "You kiddin'? We've just come home from six months out there. So why do you wanna do that again?"  
"Because!" she replied and looked at him, a little angered. She was of short temper and almost every time the two of them got into a fight. Munder got up and walked over to the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders as if to hold her back.  
"Ceilí..." he whispered. "Don't you make him mad now, you know, all he wants is to get back to his fiancée."   
"I am not that sure that he id ready for marriage, yet!" Ceilí grinned and begged for pardon before Greer could throw something in her direction. "But still, it would be an adventure..." she said. "Another six weeks or even more..." A slight smile brightened her face.   
Greer pouted. "But I planned on seeing her in a few days."  
The girl laughed. "Didn't you know? In a business like ours you can never plan on anything, because there are no plans."  
"Yeah, right, the child has finally learned!" Munder said, and now it was Dodge to hold her back.  
"Child? Did you just call me a child?" Ceilí fought against Dodge's grip around her shoulders, but all of them knew that it was just a game. They always teased the girl with her age and she always went crazy about it.  
Now she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ears and turned back to her beer. Just when she was about to take a long sip, Murphy and Epps appeared behind her.   
  
~*~  
  
Dodge and Santos carried the food on board, while Epps and Murphy led their guest Ferriman onto the deck of the Arctic Warrior, it had been his wish to be there when they would find the ship. Greer and Ceilí helped Munder to get the rest of the stuff into the cabin, so that they finally were able to leave the harbor to search for the ship. Once they left, there was no turning back, and even Greer had decided to tag along. Like someone leaving forever, he stood at the reel and leant overboard, looking back to the coast slowly dissolving in the mists of dawn.   
Ceilí stood next to Dodge, glaring out onto the dark sea and her heart jumped for joy. Here she was, out on the wild sea again, and her friends were with her.  
  
Dodge smiled at her, and felt a warm feeling creep into his heart, remembering...  
FLASHBACK:  
Dodge, for the first time, was sure that this smile was for him. She had just laughed about one of his silly jokes and this time it wasn't because everyone laughed, for they were alone. Additionally, she had flashed him a gorgeous smile.  
In the last weeks they had come a little closer than they ever had before. They had shared a room for at least a week, because Munder had grown terribly sick and Murphy didn't want Dodge to be sick, too. So it was an easy decision to have Munder sleep in another room. Santos had a room for himself, and everyone refused to sleep there because it was devastatingly smelly. Murphy and Greer each had a single room, too. There were only two beds in the room where Munder and Dodge used to sleep, same for the room of Epps and Ceilí.   
To have Munder sleep in a single room then meant either moving out for Murphy or Greer, but for Murphy being the captain, Greer had to leave his room. The First Mate started to complain that he couldn't and wouldn't sleep in a room with Dodge, and before there was more arguments and even a fistfight, Ceilí had intervened. She offered Greers to share a room with Epps, which he gladly accepted, and moved her stuff into the other room.   
  
Sleeping in one room didn't make it easier for him. His secret passion for her didn't let him sleep at night and when he slept, he had weird dreams. It were really weird dreams and he was scared that she could hear him in the night. He could lay awake for hours just watching her sleep, and imagined how it would be holding her close. He secretly wanted her to feel the same but up to now she never signaled anything to him. He sometimes couldn't work correctly because of her being around, and that was why Munder always poked fun on him. Dodge didn't care. All that he wanted was to be with her. 


	3. Getting ready

Getting ready  
  
The wind was blowing into their faces and Epps and Ceilí had to push back strands of hair more than just a few times. It was already dark and hard to see, although both headlights were running at full power. Santos had just spotted a strange anomaly on the radar, and Murphy thought it could be the ship that they have been searching for.   
The mist grew thicker and it started to rain heavily, and suddenly Santos screamed from the lower deck. They hadn't even time to react before the Arctic Warrior collided with something that just hadn't been there a second ago. Dodge, who was standing near the left headlight, was thrown overboard by the impact and could catch a towing rope just in time. His head was knocked against the planks and suddenly felt all-dizzy. There was no real pain but he knew that he couldn't hang on any longer. Ceilí sprinted over to him, not caring about the movement of the ship to help him. She stumbled over a metal can and hit the plank hard. But she didn't care, as well. With a split lip she ran over to Dodge and caught his arm to tuck him back aboard. It was quite a hard thing to do, for he was a well-built and sturdy man. But in her fear she managed to grab him and pull him over the reeling.   
He was angry and frightened, it showed quite obviously on his face when he now rubbed his throbbing head. But it lasted only a moment, for when he saw Ceilí's injuries, he quickly pulled her into his arms and led her back to the others. The girl didn't refuse to be held that close and seemed to enjoy his warmth.  
  
Epps was shocked to see the girl in this state. Her face and shirt were soaked and already stained with blood. Yet the cut on her lower lip wasn't bad and she was already grinning again.   
"Damn, Santos, why didn't you stop before we hit this piece of shit?" Ceilí squealed and slapped him on the shoulder. The spanish man looked at her.  
"Sorry, hun!" he panted and tilted his head to the side.   
"What is this..." they heard Murphy draw in breath harshly.  
Dodge had gone over to the headlight again and let the light trail over the metal rump of the huge ship. There it was, the name of the ship. Murphy slowly read it.  
"Antonia Graza..." he whispered.  
"Antonia what?" Munder spoke out aloud what all the others thought.   
""These Italian liners, they couldn't compete for speed, so they built these floating art palaces instead. She was reported missing on the 21st of May, 1962 off the coast of Labrador. Funny thing is, there was no distress signal, no contact...she just disappeared, she was gone. Ever since that day, every captain and his mother's been looking for her, hoping that she hasn't gone down."  
  
~*~  
  
Ferriman was extremely excited to see the ship, but none yet wondered about this excitement. Epps and Murphy both gaped in awe at the ship, Munder and Dodge were a little disgusted.  
"She doesn't look like one of those pretty babes..." Munder muttered, being nudged by Dodge who pulled a face.  
"You know what? I can even remember the headline in the newspaper. My dad showed it to me when I decided to buy my first tugboat. He said that I should keep my eyes on a ship like that. 'Built in 1954, the majestic ocean liner Antonia Graza was the pride of the Italian Line. A vision of modern, sleek sophistication, the ship was nothing less than a work of art. Amenities provided for her passengers ensured that they would enjoy unrivaled luxury during their stay at sea; when guests were not unwinding in their spacious staterooms, they could socialize in one of the stylish lounges, enjoy sports and relaxation atop the liner's broad decks, or take a refreshing dip in the stately swimming pool. The centerpiece of the Antonia Graza was its opulent grand ballroom, where couples would dance the night away to the romantic strains of a live orchestra. Chefs labored night and day in the galley preparing superb Italian cuisine to be served in the ship's elegant dining room, and attentive crewmembers were always available, eager to provide their guests with anything they should desire. It was truly the journey of a lifetime.'"  
"Ah..." mimicked Munder. "So then why is she here? I mean, it's been 40 years since she disappeared, isn't it? And why is she right here, more than a thousand sea miles off any navigation route?"  
"If only I know..." Murphy sighed and went inside.  
Munder, Dodge and Ceilí followed him. Epps and Ferriman lingered on outside, she being fascinated by the ship, he being fascinated by her. Becoming more daring, he stepped in close and offered her a cigarette, which she gratefully took. Her eyes were tied to the eerie ship, only being a little aware of the staring eyes of Ferriman who read her thoughts like words in a book. 


	4. Tales and Truth

Tales and Truth  
  
Ferriman was sick. He looked really sick. He looked like death warmed up and he was close to throwing up. Ceilí moved a little farther away from him. There was one thing that she really hated, and that was the smell of vomit. Dodge watched her and offered her a place beside him, but she ignored him and cuddled against Santos, who was busily studying the plans of the Arctic Warrior. The main engine wasn't working correctly after the crash with the huge ocean liner. The Spanish man almost slapped himself across the forehead when he realized what he would have to do. It was only a small thing to fix to make the ship stabilize until they could repair it. They would need a lot of metal to close the holes in the outer hull. And they would have to patch up the Antonia Graza to tug her back to Anchorage. He wasn't that convinced if their small boat could tug such a huge ship, but Murphy was so damn sure of it all.   
"Ey, preciosa!" he grinned and put an arm around Ceilís shoulder. Dogge watched them with rising suspicion and was close to hitting himself for this stupid kind of jealousy. He knew that for Santos, the perfect girlfriend was his Cadillac. There was nothing more valuable in his life besides this car and he always took care of it like it was a baby. Well, at least whenever they were home in Anchorage. Ceilí seemed to feel his intense stare and smiled at him. But this smile made it even worse. It was such a hard time for him, to sit there and pretend that everything was ok, when all he wanted was to touch her, kiss her and feel her.   
  
"The captain of the Mary Celeste was Benjamin Briggs, 37, a master with three previous commands. On November 7, 1872 the ship departed from New York with Captain Briggs, his wife, young daughter and a crew of eight. The ship was cargoed with 1700 barrels of raw american alcohol bound for Genoa, Italy. The captain, his family and crew were never seen again." Murphy said. "But the ship was seen several times ashore before Tripolis."  
"That's a lot of booze..." Greer grinned.   
The crew sat around the little table in the social room, listening to what he told them.   
"Ghost ships...ah, this is ridiculous. There is always a rational explanation for it!" Munder muttered. He hated supernatural things, so he had decided long ago not to believe in anything like that, always avoiding such things.   
"You know what this sounds like? Bullshit!" Dodge grinned but when he saw the expression on Murphy's face he shut his mouth immediately.   
Murphy glared at him. "I've been out there before you were born, Dogde."   
"I know..."  
"And I've seen things even more strange than this." He paused and Ferriman stood up.  
"Then why don't we go and see what's up there?" he said with a strange edge in his voice.  
Epps looked at him and back to Murph. It was as if she could read his mind. He wanted to look around the ship, of course. So did she. There was something mysterious going on and she had no clue what it was. But she wanted to find out, that she knew for sure.   
  
Outside the rain had stopped and the moon covered the ship in pale light. It was just enough light to see where to step without stumbling to the ground.  
"Like I said, she looks like shit!" Munder whispered and Dodge laughed. Murphy threw an angry glare at them and both quieted immediately. Ceilí carried the flashlight and went first, Dodge followed closely, always prepared to grab for her if something unexpected should happen. They found the bridge and the logs but nothing explained why she was here, where the passengers were and what the bloody hell happened on board this ship. They split into three groups, Murphy and Greer, Epps and Ferriman, who had been allowed to come after quarreling a lot, and Dodge, Munder and Ceilí. Santos had stayed back on the Arctic Warrior to fix the front engine.   
  
Ceilí did not want to be alone on the Arctic Warrior but she was also scared of the Antonia Graza. And when Epps and Munder sang the Love-Boat-themesong, her laugh was too loud and artificial. Greer seemed to feel the same. Ferriman walked as if he knew the ship and opened doors that no one thought to open with bare hands. But all of them were busy thinking thoughts of their own, and no one cared about the strange things that were happening.  
Ferriman smiled inwardly. 


	5. Learning

[now the R part starts - sensuous content!]  
Learning  
  
Back on the Arctic Warrior, Murphy decided it would be best to go to sleep really soon. They would need all their strength tomorrow, he told them. They had walked around the ship and found nothing. But they knew that they had to fix the rudder and the breach in the hull that made the ship sink slowly. Murphy was not willing to let go of the ship, because it contained the answer to this riddle and mystery that he could not grasp.  
Ceilí saw that Munder was nodding drowsily and half sleep-walked to his room. he didn't notice that Dodge wasn't coming with him. Greer had been the first to leave and Epps and Murphy now decided to go, too. Ferriman who had been outside watching the ocean liner had disappeared, they assumed he had already gone to sleep. Santos, hardly being able to leave his work, muttered and left.  
  
Ceilí and Dodge soon were all alone.  
"I heard you last night. You were talking in your sleep." Ceilí said when she caught him alone.  
Dodge, sitting on the couch, grew crimson red. "Really..." he muttered.  
"Yeah..." Was there a mocking tone in her voice? "I also heard you the nights that we spent together in one room. I didn't dare to tell you then, because I didn't know what to make of it. Now I know..."   
Dodge looked at her, she was smiling. 'Oh my good, she must have seen me with a woody.' he thought. And when she now stood up to come over to him, he had problems to keep his breathing on a normal level. She wore only a shirt, which didn't hide much of her long legs. His eyes were tied to her body, although he tried to wrench his gaze away. When she walked, he could see some traces of her underwear.  
"Do you like what you see?" Her voice was a faint as the whispering winds outside. Dodge could only nod, gulping down the amount of saliva that had been in his mouth since she stood up.   
Ceilí smiled and came even closer, almost touching him, when she now reached out with her hand. Dodge took it and pulled her close onto his lap. When she rested her head against his shoulder, she spoke again.  
"Last night...you weren't asleep, were you?"  
"Well..." Dodge didn't know what to say.  
"I know. You don't need to explain. "I may be this wise-cracking street kid but I know what it was that you dreamt about. And I can tell you one thing, I dream about this, too."  
  
Dodge turned his head to kiss her. But before that he met her eyes. There he found a passion that he had never seen before, and a sparkle that made him shiver.   
She stood, grasped for his blond hair. Drowsily he stood up, too and glared at her.  
"Can I ask you something?"   
"Sure..." she breathed and directed him towards the table that was standing in the middle of the room. "What is it?"  
"Is Ceilí your real name?"  
The girl laughed. "Are names so important?"  
"No...but...I was curious...You don't need to answer."  
"I grew up as an orphan in a family that never cared much about me, so I never cared much about them. I always refused to have myself associated with the name this family..." She pulled up his shirt and shoved it over his head.   
  
In the moment of blindness, Dodge felt her hands on his chest, wandering down to the sleeve of his jeans, softly stroking over the bulge of his erection, making him choke. He freed himself from the cotton shirt and backed away one or two steps to catch his breath. She looked down at his chest and there was an amazement to be seen in her eyes that made him feel happy that he had done workout lately.  
"I was married, did you know that? This horror trip lasted less than one year, and felt like 10...You're so not chest out, not the usual macho-guy..." she whispered.  
"I am sorry..." he whispered. He hadn't known anything about her history, yet he was kind of shocked to find out about her past.  
"Don't be! It was my own fault, I am not gonna make it again. This is here and now..." Her voice grew faint and quiet. Looking up to him, she reached around his neck and pulled him close. With one hand she held him close, the other hand trailed down his stomach and into his pants, undoing the buttons to push them down. He helped her and stepped out of them, pushing her onto the table. In frenzy he tore at her shirt and almost ripped it into half, freeing her breasts and tightened nipples. Another moan came through her mouth and she threw her head back, enjoying the touch of Dodge's skilled hand. She now was lying on the table, Dodge on top of her, softly kissing every inch of her skin. With her hands she tried to pull him closer and he followed her urging willingly. As if caught in the current, he pulled her against his erected body, kissing her roughly. She did not fight his exploring hands and did not hold him back when he fumbled on her slip. A harsh breath escaped her mouth when he pulled her panties down, letting his hands trail along the insides of her legs. There he found a heat that made his mind dizzy and when he moved his hand a little higher, he felt a sweet dampness and knew that she was ready. 


	6. Wild Storm

Wild storm  
  
*Keep your body still..*   
  
*Close your mouth, close your eyes...*  
  
*I'm tangled up in flesh again...*  
  
*I'm addicted to it...*  
  
*Close your eyes*  
  
Willow-Flesh  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dodge stared wide eyed, at the beauty before him. Never had he seen anything more beautiful than the creature that his eyes gazed onto.   
  
"I think...I think I'm in love with you..." Dodge spoke, breathlessly.   
  
"I think I am too." Ceilí replied, trying to keep her heart from beating so fast.   
  
Dodge never felt like this before. He had been having casualized sex and kept it distant to keep himself free and to protect himself from the need that he now felt for Ceilí. Suddenly here was this hunger that urged him to be as close as possible to her. She seemed to feel the same. Right now there was no time to think that it might be the wrong thing to do or that she might not see this as the starting point of a real relationship, but it didn't matter to him in that very moment.   
  
With one hand he brushed her hard nipples and bent his head to suck at one of them, feeling the sensitive flesh frizzle and curl within his lips. The other hand stroke the sensitive spot of her clit, first one finger and then two probed against her opening. His tongue twirled around the tight knobs and massaged them in a way that made her moan and shiver. When he now moved farther down, her body bent and pressed against his own body. His tongue, replacing the fingers, found the slick entrance to her body and tasted the sweet flavour of her most intimate spot. She nearly cried out when he pushed his tongue inside, letting it spin around. She moaned ecstatically and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"I wanna feel you..." she breathed and for a moment, Dodge forgot to breathe. He kissed his way back to her face and suddenly felt her hand around his own arousal, stroking up and down his entire length through his boxers. The need to feel her grew stronger and stronger and he almost didn't remember his own name, but he felt good. He wanted to satisfy her in a way that she had never been satisfied before. Her breathing in his ear made him go wild but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was to be inside her.   
  
Ceilí guided her pale slender hands towards Dodge's waist, slowly pulling down his navy blue boxers to his ankles. She gasped at the size of his throbbing erection, and began to feel still in time. Her body completely relaxed, but her heart beating ever faster.  
  
Dodge couldn't help but think...what was his future going to be like with this woman? Where would he go from here. Would he marry her? Would there be a family? Ah fuck it, all he wanted to do right now was fuck this woman's brains out.  
  
Carefully, he kicked his boxers from his ankles, and positioned himself over her body, slowly lowering himself down, so he was now inside the tightness.  
  
She directed his erected member and guided him inside her.   
  
"You okay?" he asked, trying to figure out what it felt like for her.   
  
"Yes." she smiled warmly, and pulled him in for another kiss, making him fall deeper inside of her.   
  
Ceilí cooed with delight as he pushed against her walls, it stung for just a second, before it became an absolute pleasure.  
  
"Don't stop..." she moaned.  
  
Dodge began to push slowly at first, his erection building up ever faster, Ceilí whispered his name out loud. Small drops of blood fell from her opening, onto the table. They weren't even an inch, just tiny drops.  
  
He was a little too quick entering, Ceilí winced a little from the pain that drove through her body for an instant. But she quickly adjusted to his size and moved underneath him, trying to take as much of him as she could.   
  
Dodge didn't see this but Ceilí did, she felt the pain...the wasting away of her virginity, and now, she was ready for a new life...with this man...  
  
Dodge moved slow and felt the intense heat and tightness around him and also inside of him, and he knew that he couldn't take it slowly any longer. He would explode any second. He knew he wasn't doing it right, and he knew that she knew. But she smiled and pulled him close.  
  
She now moaned again and there was only the sensation of flesh in flesh, her hotness surrounding him as he thrust into her faster and faster.  
  
Faster and faster, he began to pump into her, as she held onto the table with flat palms, being pushed back into the wood, their rhythm almost equal.  
  
She kissed his shoulder, biting into the soft flesh, in utter pleasure.  
  
"Please...don't stop..." she murmured.   
  
This was all the attention Dodge needed, as he pumped faster and harder, breaking away from his crush on Maureen, Ceilí was now his future.  
  
After a few minutes of mind-blowing sex, it came to a stop, as the juices flowed, dripping down the table top, onto the floor.  
  
"It's okay...let go..." she smiled up at him, kissing his wet hot lips.  
  
Dodge sighed, fighting the urge, as he came inside of her, her muscles tightened around him, as she moaned in utter passion, Dodge collapsed on top of her, as she slowly ran her pale slender fingers through his dirty blonde hair, and they both slowly, fell into a lovers sleep.  
  
The night faded away, into dawn. The two laid, blissfully awake in each other's arms, and Ceili was the first to speak.  
  
"You know..." she whispered in Dodge's ear, the two wrapped in a white sheet onto of the table.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked.  
  
"That was the best I've ever had." she admitted, smiling.  
  
"Really?" he asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.  
  
"Really" she smiled.  
  
Suddenly she stopped moving.  
  
"What is it?" he asked breathlessly, feeling a little disappointed.   
  
"I've heard something..." she whispered and twisted free from underneath him. 


End file.
